Team Hebi
by Suki87
Summary: Sakura had a crush on someone from Team Hebi, and he feels the same way. Now they live in Konoha. ONESHOT! ps. it's not Sasuke. pss. R&R. psss. SuiSaku.


Sakura was returning from a LONG day of nothing but errands for Tsunade. She was tried, sweaty, and she didn't look her best. I wonder why.

And if that wasn't enough, Sasuke had decided to come back to Konoha about a month ago, with all of Team Hebi. Her emotions were in a fix, Karin was out to kill her, Juugo was out to kill anyone, and Suigetsu… he wasn't her best friend, but he was nice, at least.

Sakura reached into her purse and pulled out her keys to her apartment. She chose a key, put it in the key hole, turned it, walked inside, and flopped down on her couch. But this time, something was different. Her apartment smelt like coffee, and when her landed on her couch she heard an "oof".

She looked up from her spot laying down and saw non other than Suigetsu looking down at her with an annoyed look on his face. "Would you mind getting off ME?!" he barked/said.

Sakura didn't scream and diffidently didn't get off his lap. "Would you mind telling me why you're in my apartment?"

He returned his attention to her TV and turned down the volume. "I got bored and I was tired of Sasuke annoying me. So I came to a place I knew he wouldn't come. And don't worry, I've only been here for like an hour or two."

Sakura sat up and sat beside him. "And what were you doing when you were here?"

Suigetsu sighed. He was getting annoyed again. "I made coffee and popcorn, I cleaned your apartment, watered your plants, and watched TV. That's it."

Sakura looked around and noticed her apartment was cleaner than when she left, there was fresh coffee on the counter and an empty bowl she guessed was filled with popcorn, and her plants seemed a little greener. "Oh, well thanks."

"Oh and Ino stopped by to ask you if you wanted to go shopping. I told her you were busy at the moment, than she asked me why I was here, and I told her you invited me over. It that cool?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. "Yea I guess. But you made it sound like we were having sex!" Sakura stared at him and stood up, a little mad.

Suigetsu hopped off her couch and gave her a strange look. "Hey! Don't get mad at me! I told the truth!"

"Oh Yea! The one time you decide to tell the truth you say it wrong! What is everyone going to think?!"

"That you're a slut."

BAM! Sakura's fist connected with his face. He flew towards the wall and hit it with an echoing sound. He rubbed his cheek and grunted. "Why do you always hit me?"

"Cause you always piss me off." Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on him.

'_Damn! Even when im punching him he still looks hot.' _She thought. She cracked an eye open and looked at him.

Suigetsu slowly got up and continued to rub his red cheek. He noticed her looking at him. _'Damn! She hot when she's mad.'_ He thought.

"Let me heal you." Sakura walked up to him and cupped his cheek I hand. Her hand glowed green as she started to mend his broken bones.

In a minute she was done, but her hand never left his face. Suigetsu couldn't take it. He had to. He lifted her face with his chin and pressed his lips on hers.

Sakura kissed him back.

He pulled away and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later Mkay?"

"Uhh… yea sure! Tomorrow for sure!"

THE NEXT DAY!!

Sakura was eating ramen with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto, so far, had already downed 5 bowls of ramen and was working on his 6th. Sasuke was being annoyed by fangirl that was bugging him and Sakura was enjoying the show. She loved it when Sasuke was annoyed, it brought her so much joy. Naruto was on her right. Sasuke was a seat down on from Sakura on her right. And she wasn't very hungry.

It had only been a day. Still, all though that say she hadn't seen or heard from Suigetsu. "Is this seat taken?" on cue, He sat down next to Sakura and ordered a bowl of ramen.

Sakura pushed the girl away and turned in his chair. "What are you doing here? Did they actually let you come out?"

Suigetsu sweat dropped. "They let me out a month ago, Sas-gay."

"Oh, ok. Wait what?!"

"Nothiiiiiing!!" Suigetsu got his ramen and started eating it like Naruto. "So Sakura, have you missed me?"

Naruto and Sasuke were listening. Sakura knew he was trying to embarrass her, so she turned it on him "Yea, i did. I was wondering if you were done worshiping my panties yet?"

Naruto fell off his chair laughing. Sasuke smirked and nudged Suigetsu, who blushed . "NO!!"

Sakura turned towards him with a confused face. "So you're not done yet?!"

Naruto clutched his side and started rolling back and forth. Sasuke let out a small chuckle. "I don't have them!!"

Sakura stop up and looked angry. "You sold them online again?!"

Naruto started crying from lack of air. Sasuke actually laughed for real. Suigetsu stormed off out of the chop and down the street. "I can't believe she would embarrass me like that!"

Sakura knew what she had to do, but she finished her ramen first. She ran after Suigetsu and found him near a pawn shop. "Hey! Wait up!"

"NO!" Suigetsu walked faster. But Sakura still caught up to him. "What do you want?!"

Sakura grabbed his shoulder for support while she panted. "Jeez you can go far fast. Why did you leave like that?" He started walking off again. "Wait!" Sakura ran in front of him. "Can't we just talk? Why did you leave?"

Suigetsu stopped and huffed. "Because I don't want my friends to think that the girl I like Hates me!" Sakura blinked. Suigetsu covered his mouth in realization of what he had said. "You didn't hear that!"

Sakura smirked. "You like me." It was more of a statement than a question.

Suigetsu turned his back on her. "So what if I do! It's not gonna matter, you still love your Sai-kun."

Sakura blinked again. "I broke up with Sai a month ago."

"WHAT?!"

"It's hard to date an AMBU. He had missions every week. And beside, I like you."

Suigetsu blinked this time, than blushed again. "Mine."

"Huh?"

Suigetsu crashed his lips on Sakura's and pulled her close to him. "You mine."

Sakura smirked when she saw Naruto and Sasuke walking toward them. Oh, it was a very good day. "NO! Suigetsu stop asking for my panties!" Suigetsu gave her a confused look. Than he heard the sound of people laughing and saw Naruto on the floor again and Sasuke chuckling.

He turned to Sakura but before he could start yelling she kissed him, wrapping his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. She smiled at him, "You really need to work on your anger management skills if your going to be my boyfriend." She kissed him again. Naruto and Sasuke just kinda left… it was awkward at least.


End file.
